


Pretty Little Pictures

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sunny's Art Collective [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: For boughofawillowtree's delightful new one-shot, Raptus, featuring Pictish Crowley, Roman decanus Aziraphale, and some sexy, sexy roleplay at the expense of the Roman legionaries that Aziraphale is supposed to be in charge of.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Sunny's Art Collective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540075
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Pretty Little Pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591706) by [boughofawillowtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boughofawillowtree/pseuds/boughofawillowtree). 



**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable version here: [link](https://childrenofthesunny.tumblr.com/post/620302486166814720/for-desperategrounds-delightful-new-one-shot)


End file.
